


容容1

by cocola



Category: dotae - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocola/pseuds/cocola
Summary: 上车之前，他又附在李泰容耳边说了一句话。黑暗中李泰容的脸悄悄红了。零下几度的天气也会出汗吗？她以为自己在过夏天。





	容容1

事情要倒回到下雪的那天，李泰容对着初雪许下一个不切实际的愿望又被实现之后，一切就再也回不了头。早晨的颜色是笼罩城市的白，房间壁灯的明黄，以及他胸口的浅粉。外衣和鞋子也来不及穿，他慌慌张张跑进了浴室，耳机线被大力扯掉，手机掉在地上。屏幕里，歌词停在那句“因为我有点柔弱/又有点/像少女一样多愁善感。”而他现在脸红的程度直逼封面的多汁樱桃爆炸瞬间。

一丝不挂地站在落地镜前检查全身五次，碰触关键部位三次，下蹲两次，崩溃一万次。又神经质地冲进卧室捡起手机，看看kkt，检查时间，刷刷推特，浏览新闻，检验自己是否在梦里。一切如常，世界照常运转，只有他不一样了。

这件事他不知道该给谁说，点开几个聊天界面最终还是打开了备忘录。

“我，李泰容，今天变成女生了。”

本着绝不给他人添任何麻烦的原则，李泰容决定在成员发现之前守口如瓶。现在的这副躯体发育状况大概还是初中女生水平，但她也很难说过了一夜会不会跃进到高中水平，然后是中年妇女，然后是更年期，最后就可以变回男人了。

要是能直接变回男人当然更好。李泰容，你就不该许什么变一天女生玩玩的愿望！她疯狂抓着头发，捶着地板自责。这时经纪人来电话问她怎么还不来上班。

没办法，班要上，钱要赚。她快速穿好衣服，然后冲到卫生间洗漱。洗漱完后想要刮胡子，打开电动剃须刀才发现根本无毛可刮，以及皮肤状态爆好。

还没适应新身体。她认命地下楼，坐上去公司的车。

练习间隙她和金道英一起去上厕所，站在他旁边正准备解开裤子拉链，突然如梦初醒般停下了。金道英正把着鸟呢，没空理李泰容，她拉上裤子愣了两秒就出去了。金道英出来之后拍了拍她的屁股，“哥怎么了？”

说着又准备袭击前面，“不会是这里不行吧。”

“不要摸！！”

空气凝固两秒钟之后。

“不摸就不摸呗，真奇怪。”这样的嘘声。

和摸着鼻子一脸尴尬的李泰容。

平时练舞时几乎是0失误的李泰容，今天似乎太漫不经心了。这种感觉真奇怪，胸口的两粒一直磨着粗糙的布料，让她心思没办法好好集中。下午就有个舞台要上，大家休息的时候，她赶紧去更衣室换上质地舒适的内搭。衣服刚刚脱下，更衣室的门就被人打开了。

“......金道英怎么又是你，吓死我了。”

“哥今天怎么大惊小怪的，是太紧张了吗？”金道英边吐槽边在自己的衣柜翻找东西，“对了，那个舞台站位......”

转过去和李泰容面对面的时候，李泰容还没来得及把新换上的衣服穿好。柔软的布料中只钻出了一个脑袋，而脖子以下的部位被一览无遗。

“呃……哥你告诉我，这不是梦吧？”

演出结束后李泰容被金道英直接拉到了内衣店，全副武装的两人收获了一众怪异的目光。李泰容一直把头埋在围巾里不敢抬起来，倒是金道英大大方方地对比着每种内衣的质地尺寸。有几套他拿不定主意，递到李泰容手上，用眼神示意她去试穿一下，被李泰容狠狠丢来的几记眼刀给削得体无完肤。金道英又买了适合她的内裤，提了大包小包，这才驱车回了她家。

“哥一点都没有做女孩子的自觉，这可怎么行。”

在李泰容的卧室里，金道英一边唠叨一边把那些内衣拆封铺平，“先去试一下这几件吧。”

还没等她拿起内衣走进浴室，就又被金道英喊住了。

“算了，就在这里换吧，我看着。哥笨手笨脚的，我怕你不会穿。”

变成女孩之后好像和他斗嘴的能力都丧失了，李泰容一方面觉得现在受着他的帮助就不该再损他，另一方面又惊讶于，这小子哪来这么多这方面的常识。但总归是在他面前乖乖脱了衣服，再拿起那件纯白的内衣。

最简单的背心式，中心有一只小猫图案。李泰容把它拿起又放下，放下又拿起，最终还是没能突破这道心理障碍。她把内衣丢在一边，躺在床上泄气地抓抓头发，这才发现，头发也长得比以前快了。

“道英，这样子的我是怪物吧。”

金道英并不回答，只是默默捡起了丢在地板上的内衣。让她把手臂伸好，帮她从头上套进去，穿上之后再把肩带弄平整。虽然猫科动物随时有变老虎的危险，但他从来不认为炸毛老虎会向一只大型兔子发起攻击。这可是能使世界和平的兔子爱。

李泰容垂着头，脸红红的。他自顾自地在购物袋里翻找起来，“哥不是怕自己发育比较快吗，这件，这件还有那几件都是到时候可以穿的尺寸。下面放着的是内裤，现在男式内裤肯定是太大了穿不上了。你衣柜在哪？我帮你去放好。”

“不用了，”李泰容闷闷地回应，慢慢挪过来抱住了金道英。她上身只有一件内衣遮盖，其余的肌肤都裸露在空气中。布满肌肉和青筋尽显的健壮有力的手臂消失了，取而代之的是少女的瘦弱手臂，环绕在腰间的力度再怎么加大也无济于事，倒是惹得金道英一激灵。是啊，身体变了，很多东西都变了，他的泰容哥现在是女孩子了。

“道英啊，我好累。万一再也变不回来怎么办。”

“谁叫哥自己要许那种愿望啦。我倒是觉得你这样也很好，”无意识说出口的话又在李泰容要生气的前一秒收回，“一定有办法的，哥别着急，别急。”

金道英抚摸着她的银灰色头发，像在给猫顺毛。

“你之前也说过，要珍惜和爱护自己，才能得到更多人的爱。现在这副身体不一样了，却还是属于你，哥要给予同等的爱护才行。”

“哥的秘密我不会跟任何人说的。”

金道英站起身准备出门，李泰容送他到门口。昏黄的路灯映着人行道旁洁白的雪，把两个人的影子拉得老长。

“今天真的谢谢你。”

“没关系，哥有什么事随时打我电话吧。”

上车之前，他又附在李泰容耳边说了一句话。黑暗中李泰容的脸悄悄红了。零下几度的天气也会出汗吗？她以为自己在过夏天。

他说的是，哥到最后还是只有我。

风平浪静的一段时间过去了。好在这些日子组合的日程不多，没什么上舞台的机会。为了舞台表演的正常进行，李泰容买了束胸，这使她的秘密保持期得以延长。平时大家在一起，金道英也一直在保护她，提醒她需要注意的方面。两个人藏匿着这个秘密，像呵护一株珍稀植物。

舞台上的李泰容是绚烂夺目的，但回到家里， 她一个人和自己身体相处的时候又会莫名觉得陌生和伤感。这时打开kkt给道英发一个表情，或者单纯的一个“喂”，心里就会舒坦不少。再看到他的回复，便又能安然入睡了。

第一次恐慌来得悄无声息。去海外的飞机上李泰容突然感到腹痛，进厕所蹲了半天也没结果，回想今天是吃坏了什么东西，却在提起裤子的瞬间面如死灰。她摇摇晃晃走到金道英座位旁边，勾了勾他的小拇指。她的眼睛会说话，金道英也能读懂。他当时就明白了，在包里一顿翻找之后陪她去了厕所。

我真的不知道还会有什么变化，道英啊，我好怕。在金道英研究包装纸怎么撕开的时候，她靠在他肩上呢喃着。

原来变成女生是这么麻烦的吗。

一万米的高空，沉甸甸的秘密得以保持而不坠落。李泰容点了一根烟驱散狭小空间里淡淡的血腥味，还没吸两口就被金道英按灭在洗手台上。

“现在就不要吸烟了吧，对身体不好。”

“金道英你真行，当初我许愿的时候就应该让你变女生。”

“我也不是本来就懂的，是为了泰容哥才愿意学。”

沉默了好一会之后，李泰容说，“现在坠机怎么样？我们可以一起葬身太平洋，浪不浪漫？”

“才不要，”金道英去开洗手间的门，“至少不要在这里。”

“哥别想这么多了，下飞机之后还是赶紧找个便利店买你需要的东西吧，我没给你带够。”

在酒店分房的时候李泰容主动提出要和金道英住一间，把行李箱拖在一起的时候两人交换了一个微妙的眼神。走向自己房间的一段路不算短，金道英自然地接过了李泰容提的包。李泰容坐在箱子上向前滑行，就这样开始了他们短暂的roommate生活。

晚上洗完澡后，李泰容在洗手台旁默默清洗那条带血的内裤。这是金道英买给她的，她并不想一丢了事，便耐心地搓洗那块硬币大小的血渍。金道英已经洗漱完躺在床上了，电视剧的广告间隙，他一眼瞟到李泰容的背影，她下身只穿了一条内裤，没肉的屁股还是扁扁的，两条腿倒是越发细长。那股欲望在他体内渐渐膨胀，并深知不是因为这荒诞的性别错乱。只因为这是李泰容，属于他的泰容哥。

她的胸以肉眼可见的速度在发育，薄薄的被子被顶出小沙丘似的弧度。白天排练的时候，李泰容只能把束胸紧紧地箍好，再套上宽大的外套。外套使她在暖气充足的会场显得格格不入。李楷灿过来闹她，问哥怎么穿这么多，她不动声色地逃开弟弟的魔爪，避免胸被触碰，再一本正经地解释是自己感冒了。

炼狱般的演出终于结束了，她不敢去看饭拍，不再上推特浏览关于自己的动态。在酒店浴室，把头深深埋进浴缸的李泰容恨不能溺死在这块狭小的水域里。她对这具身体还是没有熟悉起来。她不明白剧烈动作时下身奔流而出的液体，不明白因为束胸的紧缚而挤得发胀的胸口，表演时越是极力忽略越难受。衣物顺着进门的轨迹零零散散丢了一路——这太不像她——贴身的裤子上还有斑斑血迹。

金道英回到他们房间时，隔着浴室的门听到微弱的抽泣声。过了一会儿李泰容出来了，穿戴得整整齐齐，但脸上还是未干的泪痕。头发湿漉漉的，乱糟糟贴在前额，遮住了能表达喜怒哀乐的大眼睛。

“道英啊，我想做回普通人了。”她声线在颤抖。

金道英沉默了。这些年他从未看见她露出这样的表情。她认真又努力，为的是享受成功带来的回报。在人前她永远是骄傲的孔雀，不会为任何人或事妥协，只在聚光灯下镜头前，骄矜地开一次屏。没有哪一刻像现在这样，无奈又尴尬，不安且拘谨，像是等一个审判。

可是也很漂亮，让人想要狠狠破坏的漂亮。刺猬露出白肚皮，阿喀琉斯之踵被发现，他是踏上美洲的哥伦布，现在整片大陆都可以任由他处置。

“我先帮哥吹头发吧。”

李泰容乖乖坐到镜子前去，金道英靠在桌旁给她吹头发。他先吹干了她额前的碎发，漂亮的眼睛终于展现出来，汪着两潭水，眼泪将垂未垂。在金道英一下下的抚摸中，终于不再眉头紧锁。发梢上的水滴汇聚到了胸前，有了一块深色的水渍，紧贴着皮肤。

“这里也帮忙吹一下。”她手指着那一小块痕迹。

“哥自己吹吧，我怕烫到你，”他克制自己的目光不在那条隐隐若现的沟间流连。

李泰容摇摇头，“都一样嘛，你随便怎么吹都可以啦。”

金道英突然有点生气，这个女人到底是故意装傻还是本来就不聪明。装傻暂且不论，要真是呆成这样还怎么作为普通人安稳生活。如今世道乱得很，骗财骗色的海了去了。但转念一想，毕竟她也是第一次经历这样的事，性别观念还未完全树立起来，何况是在自己亲近的人面前，戒备心更是不存在。

那正好借此机会教教她。

金道英一只手掌握着吹风机，另一只手伸进她的衬衫，托住那块布料。衣服里的那只手在胸前来回摩挲。李泰容大概穿的是他之前给买的内衣，他摸到了托圈边上的蕾丝装饰。之前不是还骂他下流来着？没想到这么快就穿上了。

“道英，吹......吹干没啊，我想换......”

这副楚楚可怜的表情却更激起了他的施虐欲。金道英索性关掉了吹风机，和李泰容对调了一下位置，坐在她刚刚坐的椅子上，再把她抱到自己腿上来。

“干什么啊道英，放我下去。”

金道英却对她的话充耳不闻，又挑开一颗衬衫的扣子，以便确认就是自己买的那件。

“泰容开始穿这件内衣了？”

更多的肌肤暴露出来，从锁骨到乳沟，被窗帘后漏进来的阳光照射。

“那不穿就是了。”她想脱衣服，手忙脚乱地去解扣子。

“不用这样，我给你变个魔术看看。”

他把手环到李泰容背后，解开了内衣扣，不出他所料是扣得歪歪扭扭的，排扣完全没对整齐。把一边的肩带穿过一只手臂，另一边也一样，整件内衣就这样从领口被轻飘飘地扯了出来。

羞死人了。她不知道先捂胸口还是先去抢内衣。内衣被金道英随意地丢在一边，她急忙弯下腰去捡。

金道英这才想起来她是有整理癖的，于是按照她的习惯工工整整叠好了放在床沿，这才进行下一步动作。她还留有西柚味沐浴露的味道，身体摸起来热热的，像晒足了太阳的猫。皮肤也很光滑细嫩，咬一口好像就要凹陷下去了。他在她身上进行着最初的品尝，咬住了隆起的最高点，舌尖在口腔里打着转。他想试试要多用力才会留下痕迹，反正这是一片不会公之于众的花园，他要做好自己的标记。李泰容身体太敏感了，被这样稍一刺激就全身颤抖起来。道英啊，不要了。她一边用气声呻吟一边抓紧他的衣角，眼泪顺着下颌线一颗颗往下滴，在太阳照耀下好像亮晶晶的钻石。整张脸埋在她胸口的时候，金道英小声喊她，姐姐，姐姐。李泰容大梦初醒般推开他，抓着他的头发让他抬头，但手上是一点力度都没有的。你刚刚喊我什么？

没什么。他在舔的时候向上偷瞄着她的眼睛，眼神交融的那一刻马上收到了她的回复——因为喘气和情动伸出的舌尖。他几乎是毫不犹豫就含住了那点粉红，那个通往极乐的邀请。这是他们第一次接吻，谁都没有闭眼，金道英久久地凝视着她又黑又亮，泪水很多的眼睛，亲她眼角的疤痕，抚摸她暂时缺乏抚慰的身体。

要做吗？她小声地问。我那里好像......

这个傻子，还以为血是她的润滑剂。

你这样会死掉的，他严肃地说。

姐姐笑了，笑得很傻。她主动缠上来吻金道英，接吻几次之后她的舌头已经很灵活，懂得怎么讨巧，怎么求欢，怎么以退为进。慵懒的猫被太阳和情欲笼罩得昏昏欲睡，紧绷的神经也终于能放松下来。在不知道亲到第几次的时候竟然睡着了。

在她侧漏之前，金道英把她抱到浴室换了一次卫生巾。给她擦干净身子的时候金道英才第一次看清她的下体。她确实是美的结合体，无处不美，私处也泛着粉红色。泰容会和我做吗？他一边帮她套衣服一边嘀咕。李泰容似乎睡得很香甜，梦里也咂吧着小嘴。

整个世界都围绕他们转，整个世界都与他们无关。在地球的角落，他们紧紧贴近彼此再放开。黑夜来了，两人又在凌晨重归清醒。

“真的决定了吗？”昏暗的床头灯光下，金道英吻着她的头发。

“嗯，”李泰容抬眼望着他，“就说我病了。你去管他们吧。”

离开来得突然又决绝。正式辞职的那天，李泰容关闭了所有社交软件的通知，剪烂了那件束胸。把自己关在家的一周，她穿着xl码的T恤尽情地打游戏睡觉，外卖泡面轮着吃，白天黑夜也颠倒了。再一次认真照镜子的时候，发现头发已经长到了及肩长度。以前每周都要拜托道英给她剪头发，现在不用了。她随意扎了个小辫，换好衣服准备出门。

站在玄关穿鞋的时候有人敲门。李泰容透过猫眼朝外望，那人只露出了眼睛。一直敲门没人应，他才摘下口罩靠近猫眼。

“你现在穿成这样干嘛？”

“出去买点东西，我把家里能吃的都吃完了。”

“……你知道现在几点了吗？凌晨三点了哥。”

金道英提着东西进屋，走过她身边的时候摸了摸她的脸，“又喊错了，是姐姐。”

金道英给他带了一大袋面包甜点，塞满了的化妆包，还有几套裙子。她见了甜点就像自己的亲生孩子，把金道英完全晾在一边。

“你最近没上网吧，知道那些网友怎么说你吗？猜你退团结婚，猜你进局子……”

她坐在床边，翘着脚一小勺一小勺把巧克力玛芬往嘴里喂，间或摇头晃脑。直到一小杯见了底，她才起身去丢垃圾。“不知道，不想管。”

“队长大人居然不关心我们了，真伤心。” 

“怎么，代理队长当得不舒心？”李泰容瞥了他一眼，继续在他带来的袋子里翻找吃的东西。

“我说，明天要不跟成员们说说。”

“你觉得他们真能接受？除了你这个怪人，可没人能理解这个状况了。我自己现在还没想通呢。”

“那这样，你跟我去公司，看看谁能最先认出你啊。”

“金道英你真是疯子。”

“给你带了几件裙子过来，你明天要穿哪件去？”

李泰容张牙舞爪向金道英扑过去，还没锁到他的喉就抢先被金道英袭了胸。“晕，你又没穿。”

“怎么？你又要舔我啊，变态。”

金道英吞了吞口水别过脸去。“谁想舔了？鬼知道你几天没洗澡呢。”

“洗了洗了洗了！每天都洗！别污蔑我！”李泰容掀起t恤下摆就往金道英头上套。

再次被那股西柚味包围的金道英觉得好像回到了家。记忆如潮水般一波波涌上来，砸得他头晕目眩，世界彼端那些甜蜜忧愁的往事又被这阵风吹过来了。他能清晰感受到李泰容双臂紧紧搂着自己脖子的力度，以及包裹他的两团柔软。他能感受到她白皙皮肤下奔流着的滚烫血液，纤细的腰肢在他双手掌控下变成易碎品。意识到自己能轻易摧毁这具躯体，抱到床上肆意玩弄，也可以把她小心翼翼地保护起来。离天亮还有三个小时，足够一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，也足够把她打扮成漂漂亮亮的公主。

金道英从宽松t恤的领口探出头，两人的鼻尖相抵，就这样相互注视了一会儿。李泰容先别开了眼睛，“你要喝水吗，我给你倒点水。”

金道英被她突兀的转移话题的样子逗笑了，于是从她衣服里钻出来，把那些褶皱展开。“说真的，你就今天去吧，给大家说说怎么回事。你完全联系不上，连梦队的小孩都三天两头缠着我问呢。”

“绝对不要。”

“可你天天这么躺着也不是事啊，万一哪天突然变回来了呢。”

“那你倒是给我找点事做做。”

“我还真有。”

来到金道英朋友的同学开的面包店时，李泰容第一个想法就是把这里作为余生的工作地点。这是今年购置的新店面，规模刚刚好，在一个学区附近，上下学时候都有许多可爱的小孩过来买面包。金道英和人介绍的时候，说她是自己一个远房表妹，学习不行又有点内向，家里人希望她出来工作锻炼下。

店长的眼神在李泰容周身扫视一圈，“长这样还找不到工作？说实话，肯定被星探给找过吧？”

“别提了，她天生音痴，怎么练都练不好。”

“行吧。小可怜，进来签用工协议。对了，你叫什么？”

“啊？嗯......金允美。”

“道英啊，我算是明白了，她嗓子确实有点沙哑。”

上天开的玩笑里没包括声带转换这一项，这让李泰容处于一个尴尬的境地。今天金道英给她化了全妆，刚过肩的短发也烫得外翘内卷，搭配了一条绑带连衣裙。没有任何人怀疑她的身份。店长给她介绍了一下日常工作职责，让她跟着另外一个师傅学烘焙。

换上假名字，换了所有联系方式，在面包店附近租好房，她的新生活就徐徐拉开了帷幕。搬到新租房的那天阳光很好，李泰容收拾好行李，锁门下楼，金道英载她过去。其实是她完全不熟悉的一个区，只在小时候去过，多年前的那个下午也像现在这样，湛蓝又晴朗，天空中没有一丝云翳。那个时候能想到自己现在遭遇了这种不可思议的事情吗？她又有点莫名的感伤，是少女的多愁善感。

“哥不在市区了，我过来看哥的机会就不多了噢。”

“不用过来那么勤，你好好照顾自己。你们出专辑了我会买的，买很多。”

“我最喜欢泰容哥了，你知道的吧。”

“嗯，这段时间谢谢你的照顾了。努力工作啊，道英。”

在人生地不熟的地方独居的生活比她想象中要无聊一点。面包店工作也不算很忙，平日空闲时间她就抱着厚厚的烘焙书钻研，争取考个资格证。节假日时候她会练练舞写写词，就像金道英说的，万一变回来了，也要有能随时站上舞台的底气，多做准备总是没错的。

这样的日子持续没多久，就快到道英的生日了。李泰容用新学的技术为他做生日蛋糕，想在他生日那天提过去，给他一个惊喜。那天的日程是一个打歌节目。她在家翻出一个以前去那里的工作证，应该能凭这个混入后台。想想到时候在没有提前说明的情况下，在后台把蛋糕送给他，应该不会出差错。

现在这具身体已经完全是20多岁女性的模样，应该没什么人会认出来。至于脸，金道英也说了，只要按照他平时给自己化妆的方法好好化，被认出来的几率也不大。不过以防万一戴个口罩也行，反正之前随行的staff也大多戴口罩。

她本以为这一天会如她所愿。

从大楼另一边上楼梯的时候，猝不及防撞见了熟悉的面孔。天色渐暗，容不了多人通行的应急通道更显得逼仄狭窄。绕过拐角处，接吻的声音戛然而止，妆容精致的女生以为被某个staff撞破，神色慌张地跑上楼去了。站在暗处的那人也不动，只是盯着李泰容上楼。在开口打招呼之前，李泰容又想到，也许人家根本没认出来自己，便只管提着蛋糕踩着小高跟，埋头走自己的路。哪想到走过他身边时听到他说，

“泰容哥，好久不见。”


End file.
